You Oughta Know
by Priestess Adularia
Summary: Jake's thoughts on Huntsgirl's true identity, his friends' reactions, and how fickle the world is. Sonfic to Ironic by Alanis Morissette.


Priestess Adularia: Considering the circumstances, I'm sure hundreds of people have done something like this already, but I've been writing it anyway.  
It's basically just random junk. The song is _Ironic_ by Alanis Morissette, but the title is a different Alanis Morissette song. I don't like my choice, but it was this or _Everybody's Fool _by Evanescence (which was my original plan, but I've decided I don't dislike Rose enough.)  
If I get enough reviews, I'll write another songfic by Huntgirl's point of view to _You Oughta Know. _

_An old man turned ninety_-_eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death_-_row pardon two minutes too late_

Isn't it odd how watching a movie can make you want to kill yourself?

Jake Long, a.k.a the American Dragon, had just finished watching _Batman_ _Returns_. He had always been an avid fan of Batman, and besides Catwoman was a hottie.

But today the story of Selina Kyle was too much to bear. Trixie had been right.

He was beginning to wonder if she was _always_ right.

In a funny way, he felt that Trixie had known all along. She had never liked his crush on Rose, he recalled, even when they thought she was just a regular girl.

And she was. Just a regular goal who happened to be his mortal enemy.

_And isn't it ironic  
Don't you think?_

He couldn't stop thinking about her, proof enough—as far as he was concerned—that it had been more than a crush or even an infatuation.

His mind kept going over his happy memories of her, their first meeting, watching fireworks together, dancing together, the feel of her slender body when he had his arm around her…

But those memories had melted away, torn by the image of Huntgirl waving her hand with the dragon mark on it, screaming that it was her destiny to kill him…

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would have thought? _

And now he wondered why he hadn't realized it before. So many tiny details…it should have been obvious. If nothing else, her eyes, with their spectacular blueness, should have told him something.

Though he did wonder how Huntgirl's hair could be three times as long as Rose's.

Trixie had known all along, at some level he couldn't guess. Spud…Spud was an idiot. Grandpa hadn't guessed, Fu Dog hadn't considered it…

He should have known.

_It figures_…

He was no Batman, he would be the first to admit—though he would probably have to add that he was much cooler.

And Huntsgirl was no Catwoman.

He was beginning to think she was worse. At least Catwoman didn't kill.

Or, at the very least, she didn't like to.

_Mr. Play_-_It­_-_Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good_-_bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down, he thought  
_Well isn't this nice

Rose had been Huntsgirl. All along. The ninja she-witch who was his mortal enemy, and the beautiful sweet girl who he wanted to date. He had flirted with both, he remembered. But Rose he had cared about.

Huntsgirl was his mortal enemy. She had said so herself.

She was evil.

Why, oh why, couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Or stop loving her, at least.

_And isn't it ironic_…_don't you think? _

He had begun to avoid Rose. At first, she seemed surprised. Then, her reaction became one of sorrow. Then sullen silence.

Now they rarely spoke.

She was avoiding him, too.

He couldn't break up with her—they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. They had only dated once, and that date they never managed to finish.

They never even had a first kiss.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would have thought?_

Her bright, happy demeanor was gone. Around him, at least. She bowed her head, spoke little. It had been months since they spoke to each other.

But his every memory of her was fresh, painfully so. Every detail was stark, thorough.

The bad ones.

_It figures_…

The good memories were tenuous—not that he knew the word. In the end, all he carried were the memories of her brilliant sky-blue eyes and brilliant smile.

Those eyes were dull now, the glow sapped as if a cloud had passed over the sun.

And he never saw her smile anymore.

He had turned the radio on full-blast, and he hated the song, but he couldn't bring about the energy to change it.

It was nothing like the pop and rap he usually listened to. It was a mixture of soft, sorrowful yearning and harsh, jagged anger.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay  
And everything's going right _

His feelings, to put it bluntly.

One second he missed her, yearned for her, _wanted_ her.

The next his heart blazed, and his lips grew into fangs of their own accord, parting to let flames fly free.

Being a dragon had been ruining his life for a while. But this was too much.

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong  
And everything blows up in your face_

He had gotten in _huge_ amounts of trouble with his mom, but she hadn't been able to ground him because their dad would want to know why.

That was probably the only good thing about being a dragon, now that he thought about it.

Well, that and learning who his true friends are.

Learning who his girlfriend truly was didn't have anything good about it

_Traffic jam when you're already late  
A no smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife _

_It's meeting the man of my dream and then meeting his beautiful wife_

And now there was a new emotion mixed in with all the others: hate.

He hated his parents and grandfather, who were too insensitive to even notice what he was going through.

He hated Fuu Dog and Haley, who wouldn't cease to pester him.

He hated Spud, who was treating him like a bomb about to go off.

And he hated Trixie, Trixie who had known all along, Trixie who never stopped trying to convince him it was all for the best.

In fact, he hated the whole damn world.

_And isn't it ironic_…_don't you think?  
A little too ironic  
And yeah, I really do think _

Except _her._ He couldn't hate her.

Rose.

Huntsgirl.

Whatever.

He couldn't hate her, because he still loved her.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would have thought?_

Except it was Rose who had lied to him and betrayed him, Huntsgirl who had said herself that her one destiny in life was to wipe out his kind.

What had Trixie done, except to be right? If he had listened to her, maybe none of this would have happened.

What had Spud done, either? He was _acting_ like a bomb, he _felt_ like a bomb, and he deserved to be treated like one.

And now he didn't know what he felt anymore.

_It figures_…

He deserved this.

He deserved it for falling in love with a fake.

He deserved it for choosing her over his friends.

And, most of all, he deserved it for still loving her.

_And life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny, funny way  
Of helping you out_

And yet, in a way, he knew he was being as unfair to himself as he was to his friends and family and the whole world in general.

_No one deserves this. _

_"Stupid song!"_ he bellowed suddenly. His lips parted and flames burned through the metal, charring it and replacing the music with a hissing and crackling that he found much less painful.

And yet, somehow, the last words continued to ring through his mind

_Helping you out_…


End file.
